Rebuilt with the Soul's Mettle
by Crow Dragonwolf
Summary: What would happen if a couple months after Avengers, an injured Loki was found on the roof of Stark Tower? Tony and Loki Friendship fic mainly. Will work as I go and update infrequently. Part of a couple what if stories with the same Loki in different scenarios.
1. No more dreams

**This fanfiction will be a part of six different ones. I can say they are branched off in that my version of Loki makes different choices with different avengers. But they often will draw on each other since I use the same version of Loki. None of these fanfictions will have pairings but the normal ones in the movies even if they take from a specific slash challenge. This may partially be because I do not trust myself to write slash but mostly because if I were to do so... Loki would turn out far more OC then he already will be.**

**I draw on the marvel comic universe to some degree but since I go off the marvel universe wiki... Things may be a little strange and I will pick and choose things. But do not expect the timeline to follow Marvel universe since as a fanfiction this will be my own timeline. I might also use ideas from other fanfictions and if anyone remembers the authors of those that I don't... I will cite. The only OC that will show up is Ilura and I have a logical enough reason for her. Otherwise I will be using named characters or unnamed. And please do not flame me, if you don't like my fanfiction you can go read others. If you have constructive criticism other than poking my grammar you may do that though. And olden speech is tricky for me so I'll do my best for Thor and Loki but I can't promise anything.**

Tony was a very simple man to understand. Although head of the Stark Corporation he was happy as long as he got attention, a good shot of whiskey or vodka and was not handed anything. Right now rebuilding the Stark Corporation into a place for the avengers with Miss Pepper Potts was the closest thing he could have to happiness. It would almost be bliss but bliss to Tony Stark was not these little moments... It was the big moments when he accomplished something with his own hands. The building was not built yet and so he was only content.

Of course Pepper wasn't here right now. She was still grabbing the important reports he asked her to get. So Tony was simply working with his newly rebuilt computer interface. The programs and maps he was using were floating in the air as his fingers directed the air. Swift and brisk movements getting some programs to run while other times bringing more images on display. It was a shame he did not have more hands to fit more monitors, he had so much fun moving things around. Plus he programmed the computer so every 200th proper swish he would hear Highway to hell.

"I have the reports of what people want for their rooms." Pepper told him, coming in. She was a beautiful golden flower but fiery enough to not be counted as delicate. Her smooth hands held the pad and she moved the plans from the pad to the screens Tony was working on with the flick of her fingers. "So far we have the rooms for all but Miss Romanoff and Barton."

"Very good... " He commented with a grin. "Should we retire to our room?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him. "Our?" Pepper pondered. "Didn't I do most of the work on the accessories and things? Isn't it more mine?"

Tony would have commented but then there was the sound of something on the roof. He eyed the roof warily before getting up in preparation to go check. It was a shame but he hadn't installed cameras on that particular rooftop the sound was coming from. It was Loki's fault. When he had attacked Stark tower he had overloaded the circuits for his cameras so Selwig could work uninterrupted. He also must've added some technology he couldn't find because even as brilliant as he was, Tony still had not managed to get the cameras working again.

_It was probably some pigeon or something..._ Stark thought to himself. _ That or some idiot window cleaner._ Despite this thought he did decide to put on his Iron man bracelets. It was unusual for such a thick, metallic sound to occur from that area. So he would err on the side of caution... Besides, the only ones here were Pepper and JARVIS.

"Is everything ok?" Pepper asked. "Should I go to my room?" There were two types of rooms in the household, rooms for sleep and rooms for protection. Except in Pepper's case. She wanted uninterrupted sleep when she wasn't with him. Something about him snoring. So he had built a safe room that functioned as a nice bedroom for her. He shook his head at her question anyways.

"I don't think it is anything dangerous." He said honestly. "Just being cautious." At Pepper's raised eyebrow he added. "What?! I can be cautious." At her snort and vibrant smile, he figured it was safe to go check. So he sauntered up to the roof and out. The first thing he spotted was a crumpled cape and he had to irrationally wonder if Superman had ended up crash landing on his roof by accident... Except that Superman didn't exist in any place more than his comic book collection which also included comic books of himself and his father.

Then a familiar helmet made him recognize Reindeer games. This would have set off alarms if Reindeer games had not been collapsed on his roof. He didn't seem to be a very dangerous individual when he was collapsed in pain on his roof. But Tony remembered facing the supervillain, he even still found pieces of glass on the floor from when he was thrown through the window, so he set his armor at the very least on standby.

Fortunate enough for the playboy philanthropist, all he got from Thor's Edmund was a groan and he went to the side of the alien being. "Jarvis?" Tony asked clipped but steady. "Prep the scanner and ask Pepper to stay out of the living room. Things just went all buggy."


	2. Imagine that

**Ok... I worked to get this out as soon as I could. Unfortunately the only muse I had was for Loki and he is not the most coherent thing in the world right now... There will be more, no worries, it's just Tony is harder to write for compared to a Loki I understand more.**

All he remembered was falling. Numbness to his body and reaching into his very soul. He was nothing but nothing couldn't fall. Nothing could not end up...

_Where?_

The cold of space pressing against his body, somehow inviting and yet there was a menacing pressure from perhaps the lack of ability to draw breath. There was dryness to his eyes and throat but thick skin protected as stars drifted closer. Reaching... Grasping... Of what he didn't know. He did not want to know. Focus was not easy with many eyes and many lights.

Suction, displacement, as cold suddenly goes warm. Rushing of air, that was what it was, and less slow fall. A quicker fall that soon turns into grey against him. Loud noise and a pressure against his front though not as heavy... The smell of a heavy metal he could not recognize when there was a heavy ache.

_Who?_

That was the easier question... Glimpses of a bright world. Splendor brightly shining... Too bright for he felt he did not belong. A blue light revealed blue skin. Was he blue? Sickness came to the pit of his stomach but he knew it helped him survive so that emotion flew off. He wasn't ready for that yet so he thought more of the eternally bright world. The golden heir and the grizzled old man talking to the two. Born to be king...

_Was he? What was he?_

Second heir, second prince and mischievous son. Hair the inky black of Muninn and Huginn winged like them in length instead of the short length not like the golden child... Of a Sif who yelled at him and hit him when she lost her silken gold. A horned helmet, like the grizzled old man, all father yet not a father at all. Teaching the lightning child swordsmanship but the will of words only to him. A secret language Thor couldn't understand and thereby could never know since he wasn't worthy of knowing.

THOR... The arrogant child was Thor. A snort that seemed rather loud entered into his ear and it took a moment for him to recognize his voice. Then he groaned at the thought of having forgotten. How could he not remember that sentimental fool? The brother who always defended him and was always there even as he knew nothing. He would always know nothing for that was his role and that was the only way Thor could be Thor. He could never understand and suddenly fire spread through his limbs. Pin pricks came from limbs, fingers, as they dug into some manner of stone. Move up and then thunk as stone met armor again.

Was that moan him? NeverShowPain... But suddenly pain shot through his body. Unbefitting... Unworthy to show pain. Was he not a warrior of Asgard? He should have the means, the strength, to bear everything. Yet he groaned at a pinpoint of pressure near his stomach which suddenly alit his body with smaller little realms of pain. He could hear a familiar voice talking but it was in a language unknown. The silver tongue was not in right now to translate. He was empty of the warmth of energy... Of his magic and he felt so very fragile without it. The only thing to distinguish him... Women's art and yet no woman short of Frigga could weld it yet it was lost to him.

Must think of something else... Something other than pain, then loss and then a dream that could never come true.

_Why?_

I will not be bullied by a beast... It's too late Thor... A quirk of a smile as he rides high over a place of black stone and loud noise. In hand there is an arrow with a head which beeps once, thrice and then he falls again to heavily thunk against... This stone... He was in pain here before...

I have an army. They had a Hulk. Yes the man of Iron, Stark. Threatening him composed with a drink. The Avengers... This is my bargain Mewling Quim... uncouth for him. Yet it did not work with the woman whose hair was the red not of fire but of blood. Wiping her ledger clean... Neither of them could. He felt a shoulder and of being lifted into the air... Somehow not by Thor.

There was a rusty sound that conveyed what he thought of that idea well. Why would the golden child come after him? An imitator who could never be worthy. There was no direction and No Loki in the golden people... Dropped... Fallen... Forgotten... What did it matter whether dropped or thrown... Whether he was forgotten or mourned... Never worthy, he would never be worthy, the monster told to children. He never wanted the throne but could never be equal...

Too close.

_When?_

When would he ever be worthy? When could he be worthy when he was nothing. A thunk of cold metal and he let himself fall again... Become a part of the blissful nothing.


End file.
